


The First Seeds of Trust

by Llama1412



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Dubious Consentacles, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, M/M, Oviposition, Size Kink, Tentacles, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: As soon as Iorveth had started fighting vines rather than fighting him, Roche knew something was up. Still, nothing could have prepared him for what happened next.
Relationships: Iorveth/Vernon Roche, Vines/Vernon Roche
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65
Collections: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo





	The First Seeds of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sugar and Spice Bingo prompt: Oviposition. So like, if that's not your kink, this is NOT the fic for you. Because there's a lot of it.  
> Credit to Lutes for convincing me to name the plant a triffid.

The exact moment Roche saw Iorveth shift from fighting him to fighting the greenery, he knew something strange was afoot. Elves valued nature, bragged about not abusing the natural world. For Iorveth to be actively cutting down vines, something weird had to be happening.

Then there was the way the vines started moving and  _ fighting back. _

Roche was so shocked that he almost didn’t see the vine headed straight for him. He slashed it with his sword and it withdrew – just for a dozen more vines to burst out and overwhelm him.

Tight as rope, vines that were smooth on one side and bumpy on the underside wrapped around his ankles, his waist, and his arms. Roche struggled against them, but the vines grew taut, holding him in place with a force he couldn’t fight.

He could see Iorveth still fighting off vines, though there were fewer going after the elf than had assaulted Roche. In fact, more vines wrapped around Roche, finding ways inside his armor until chainmail slid off of him as easily as water, leaving him breathless in the face of just how strong these vines were.

All they had to do was squeeze and they could kill him. Why did that thought send a bolt of heat through him?

The vines wiggled across his body, across bare skin because his clothing was now nothing more than rags falling to the forest floor. He flushed in embarrassment, attempting to struggle even as blood rushed to his cock.

The vines stopped attacking Iorveth, instead focusing entirely on Roche and Roche saw the surprise on Iorveth’s face when he turned to Roche to see him naked. He flushed in embarrassment, but his cock was not at all deterred as it began to plump.

He really, really hoped it was hidden by the vines wrapped around his waist. Except Iorveth was staring at him with a wide eye that watched the way a vine slithered down his body. 

“No!” Iorveth snarled suddenly, slicing through the vine when it began to stroke Roche’s ass. “You can’t have him! He’s mine!”

Roche blinked. That was news to him. It sent something warm spiraling through his stomach, something that he’d prefer not to examine. And yet, as Iorveth’s eye darted down in brief glances at his naked body, at his cock that was very much taking an interest in what was happening, Roche was suddenly very tempted to ask Iorveth to  _ prove  _ that Roche was his.

Shaking his head of such thoughts, Roche watched as Iorveth snarled and sliced another vine. “I won’t let you,” Iorveth growled.

Unfortunately, Roche didn’t think the weird vine creature that was attacking him was actually sentient, and therefore words like ‘no’ or ‘mine’ meant very little.

“What  _ exactly _ does this thing want with me?” he asked, voice thready. And here he’d started the day thinking nonhumans were the most serious threat. 

“I think,” Iorveth said slowly, “I think this is a triffid plant. It’s – I thought they were all extinct, but I can’t think of anything else that could control vines like this.”

“Okay, great, so we know it’s name. Why does it want  _ me!?”  _ And it clearly only wanted him, only showing interest in Iorveth when the elf made himself a threat. 

“I think it wants to breed.”

“Fucking  _ pardon!?” _

Iorveth just grimaced, a shadow of pity on his face, and that was unacceptable.

“Well, I’m  _ definitely _ not compatible with this thing, so why is it even trying?” And why did it keep stroking across his skin in a soft caress? Roche shivered, his nipples hardening as the vines’ bumps brushed against them. 

Iorveth bit his lip. “I think – it might be your body temperature.”

“What?”

The look on Iorveth’s face was not reassuring. “I – I don’t think it wants you to carry its young. Or, uh, not – not exactly?”

Roche’s brow wrinkled in confusion and he tried to squirm as another vine began stroking his ass.

Iorveth grimaced, “I think it needs you as an incubator.”

_ “...what!?”  _

A knife forced the vine to back off again and Roche shivered at the cool touch of metal that briefly kissed his skin. 

“It’s – look, it’s a pre-Conjunction creature,” Iorveth shrugged. “I remember a few lines from a botany book. That’s it. But I  _ think  _ that uh… well, that it wants to give you its eggs.”

The bolt of heat those words sent through him was embarrassing and his cock twitched. 

Iorveth’s gaze darted down to it momentarily and there was a pause in which Roche kind of hoped the vines would just kill him before Iorveth continued. “The triffid reproduces by laying eggs in a warm spot and then waiting for another creature to fertilize them. That’s part of why they’re thought to be extinct.”

“And what,” Roche’s voice was high and there was a note in it that was supposed to be horror, but somehow seemed closer to arousal, “my ass is what it’s decided is its ‘warm spot’? You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

“I could be wrong,” Iorveth shrugged, looking him over carefully. Then Iorveth licked his lips and said, “but you don’t want me to be, do you?”

Roche flushed bright red, sputtering in indignation. And yet, truthfully, he couldn’t say that Iorveth was wrong. He thought of it, thought of those tentacle-like vines sliding inside him, invading his body and filling him full of eggs until his ass gaped open.

He shuddered bodily, unconsciously clenching his core.

Iorveth noticed. The elf slowly sheathed his knife, watching as another vine stroked down Roche’s back, then slid down the crack of his ass. Iorveth’s eye darted up to check that Roche was all right with that – and surprisingly, he  _ was.  _ In fact, he was almost looking  _ forward _ to the vine pressing testingly against his hole. 

He gasped, arching his back and letting out a shaky exhale that sounded a little too much like a moan when it finally did. The tip of the vine was slick with some sort of substance as it prodded at his hole – and then it slid steadily, inexorably forward, sheathing itself in his body.

Roche whined, shaking and squirming back against it. Fuck, he wanted this, wanted to get fucked by these vines, wanted to be stuffed fat with eggs and then fertilized by the elf who had so determinedly declared Roche as  _ his. _

Hands touched him gently at the small of his back and around his neck. He blinked open eyes he didn’t remember closing to see Iorveth’s eye, green and vivid and intense, scanning determinedly across his face.

“‘’m okay,” Roche managed to slur. More than okay, really. The tentacle had begun to fuck in and out of him, its pace fast and rough. The vine was somehow slick with lubricant as it moved against him, about the size of three fingers, and he clenched around it, head falling back as he leaned into Iorveth’s body.

Iorveth’s fingers curved around the back of his neck, thumb rubbing soothing circles against the short hairs at the base of his skull. “You like this,” Iorveth rasped, and when Roche looked up at him, his pupil was wide and dark.

Roche licked his lips unconsciously and Iorveth’s eye darted down to watch.  _ “You _ like this,” Roche responded. 

Iorveth’s breath came faster and he didn’t respond, even as Roche’s eyelids fluttered with each thrust of the vine, dedicatedly brushing against that spot inside him that made him see stars.

“You said I was yours,” he whispered, and Iorveth swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing. “Prove it.”

Iorveth gasped audibly – and then surged forward and kissed him, lips bold and demanding. He melted into the kiss, sucking on Iorveth’s tongue. The vine sped up for three quick thrusts, then pressed forward deep inside him, and he had to pull back from Iorveth to suck in a desperate breath. Iorveth’s mouth traced down the line of his neck with just a hint of teeth.

The vine began swelling in size and Roche let out a soft sound, “it’s – I think it’s about to–”

Iorveth’s hand slid down his torso, avoiding the vines still caressing and teasing him, and then pressed flat over his low belly. “It’s going to lay its eggs inside you, Vernon. You’ll grow round, stuffed full and meant to be bred.”

He whined, twisting his wrist so that he could clasp the vines holding his arms in place, just to have something to hold onto. “Gods, fuck,” he gasped, feeling the vine grow wider as something passed through it. As an  _ egg _ passed through it. “Iorveth!”

Iorveth captured his mouth in a kiss again as the vine began pumping small marble-sized eggs inside him. Each egg rolled deeper inside as more pushed into him and he moaned brokenly against Iorveth’s mouth.

“Fuck,” Iorveth swore, “I can  _ feel _ them.”

The elf’s hand was still flat on Roche’s low belly and as they watched, the skin began to swell, bulging against Iorveth’s fingers. Roche whined, cock hard and aching as he clenched around the vine that continued to lay eggs inside him. What started as a small bump was now rounding, giving his belly a curve that Roche had never realized he craved so deeply.

He squirmed, fingers clenched tight around the vines restraining his arms as he tried to rock down into the vine breeding him.

“Gods, you really love this,” Iorveth gasped in awe, then dropped to his knees, cupping Roche’s stomach. “You were made to be kept like this, full and round with life.” He pressed a reverent kiss to Roche’s belly, then buried his face against it.

Roche could feel the way Iorveth’s touch forced the eggs to move inside him even as the vine relentlessly filled him more and more until he felt ready to burst.

“Iorveth,” he moaned and Iorveth kissed down the swell of his belly until he reached Roche’s cock. 

“Look at you,” Iorveth murmured. “So hard, just from getting used as a warm hole, getting stuffed full.” Roche bit his lip against a whimper as Iorveth flicked his tongue across the tip of Roche’s cock. “And you want more, don’t you? You don’t just want to be full of eggs, you want to be properly bred, don’t you?”

“Fuck,” Roche whined, desperately attempting to squirm against Iorveth and the vines’ hold on his hips. 

“Ask for it,” Iorveth demanded, lips brushing against his cock as the elf stared up at him over the swell of his belly.

There was no holding back his whimper this time. “Iorveth, fuck,  _ ah!” _ the vine began pulling out, still pumping out a few eggs. “Gods, please don’t leave me empty,” Roche gasped.

Iorveth made a rough, pleased sound, rising to his feet and circling around Roche, stroking down his back. When the vine fully left him, Iorveth obligingly pushed four fingers into him, plugging him full and keeping the eggs from escaping.

Roche half-collapsed against the elf as the vines that had been holding him in place withdrew. The triffid had apparently completed its task and now it was Roche’s responsibility to get the eggs fertilized.

“Ask for it,” Iorveth demanded again and he moaned wildly.

“Please,” he whined, “I need you to breed me,  _ please!” _

Iorveth’s rumbling hum was deep and satisfied and it sent shivers down Roche’s spine, even as Iorveth’s arms wrapped around him, carefully shifting him to lie on his back against the grass. With each movement, Roche could feel the eggs inside him moving and his eyes rolled back in pleasure. 

“Please,” he murmured, trusting that Iorveth could give him what he needed. 

“Good boy,” Iorveth praised, kneeling over him with 4 fingers still buried inside of him. The elf was tall enough to kiss him at the same time, and he eagerly opened to Iorveth’s kiss, relaxing back against the ground. 

Iorveth pulled back and kissed across his face lightly until Roche opened bleary eyes. “Look at me,” Iorveth ordered, and Roche was helpless to obey, watching with bated breath as Iorveth lifted Roche’s hips up onto his lap. 

Curled up slightly like he was, Roche could see his own hard cock bobbing against his stomach, but all that was visible over the curve of his belly was the dripping cockhead, shaded purple with blood and already wet in his excitement. He couldn’t see the way his ass gaped open as Iorveth slid out his fingers and set the tip of his cock against Roche’s hole, but he could  _ feel _ the way cool air touched skin that had never been exposed before and he moaned, struggling to keep his eyes fixed on Iorveth.

“Fuck, you’re stuffed so full, aren’t you?” Iorveth grunted, rolling his hips forward slowly, sinking into Roche’s body like it was something to be savoured. “But it’s still not enough, is it?”

Roche rolled his head back against the grass, fingers digging into the soil as desperate noises escaped him. “Please,” he whimpered, already imagining how perfect he would feel stretched wide around Iorveth. 

Iorveth’s cock was unlike anything he’d felt before. The tip was rather narrow, but each roll of Iorveth’s hips stretched him further around the tapered cock, and ridges that spiraled around Iorveth’s cock teased at his rim each time Iorveth pulled back the slightest bit before pushing forward again. 

They were both panting and shaking by the time Iorveth’s pelvis pressed close against Roche’s ass and Roche clenched around him, gasping desperately. He felt so incredibly full, stuffed near to bursting with eggs and plugged up with Iorveth’s cock. And there would be  _ more,  _ he realized with a shudder. Iorveth was going to fuck him, going to pump him full with cum until the eggs were all fertilized.

Was it wrong of Roche to hope that took a long time? Was it wrong to want to savour this moment, as every fantasy he’d never admitted to seemed to be coming true?

He could happily stay like this forever, speared on Iorveth’s cock and round with eggs Iorveth had watched the vine pump into him. Round and waiting for Iorveth’s cum.

“Fuck, look at you,” Iorveth whispered, his voice awestruck in a way that made Roche blush. Slim fingers brushed over the mound of Roche’s belly, movement soft and almost worshipful. “Is it everything you hoped for?”

Roche whined, reluctant to admit just how much he’d thought about something like this. But the truth was, it was better, so much better than he ever could’ve imagined and he wanted  _ more. _

“Iorveth,” he moaned, rocking his hips up into Iorveth’s.

“Mmm,” Iorveth hummed, “you were made for this, weren’t you? Made to be kept full and bred.” Roche arched his back, breathing a wordless agreement. “Bet you’d like even more, wouldn’t you?” Iorveth smirked, reaching down to trace Roche’s rim where it was stretched wide around Iorveth’s cock. “Bet you wish another tentacle or two could slide in next to me and pull your hole wide, hmm? Maybe keep stuffing you with eggs until you gape around me.”

Whimpering, Roche could feel himself drooling, but he just couldn’t seem to make himself care, not when Iorveth had him so perfectly filled and teased him with the prospect of more. “Iorveth,” he mumbled, unable to remember any other words. Iorveth was the only one that mattered, anyway, especially as the elf pulled his hips up further, forcing Roche to bend in two as far as his belly would allow so that Iorveth could kiss him.

Iorveth’s kiss was soft and overwhelming, all consuming in the way it narrowed Roche’s focus down to only this: the brush of Iorveth’s chapped lips against his, the suction on his lower lip as Iorveth sucked on it, the weight of his own belly resting against his chest, the fullness of his body, the way it shifted as Iorveth pulled out the slightest amount and thrust back in hard.

He sucked his gasp straight from Iorveth’s lungs and Iorveth did it again, bringing them together with all his strength.

His attempt to shape Iorveth’s name was lost into Iorveth’s mouth and Iorveth snuck a hand into his hair, tugging on it. His head fell back with the movement and Iorveth panted against him, biting down his jaw to his neck.

“Gods,” Iorveth whispered, “you feel–”

“Please,” he whispered, half-delirious, “gods, Iorveth,  _ please–”  _ he squirmed, suddenly desperate in a way he hadn’t been before,  _ needing,  _ needing Iorveth to–

Iorveth pulled back and thrust into him hard one more time, then stayed deep, grinding into him with little rolls.

“Tell me what you want,” Iorveth demanded.

Roche moaned, feeling uncontrolled and out of his mind. “Fill me,” he gasped. “Breed me properly. Again and again and again.”

“Fuck,” Iorveth swore, capturing his mouth once more as the cock deep inside of him pulsed, filling him up.

Roche whined, squirming and trying to reach down to give his own cock some friction, but Iorveth caught his hand, trapping it above his head.

“Iorveth,” he whimpered,  _ so _ close, if only he could–

“You haven’t finished your job yet,” Iorveth murmured lowly. “Don’t you want to save the triffid plant, Vernon? You still need to incubate these eggs, make sure that they’re fertile.”

He moaned wildly, the desperate desire to come mixed with the want to do anything Iorveth wished and the even more desperate  _ need _ to carry these eggs properly.

He bit his lip, then asked, “if I have to stay like this for a while,” he began, and Iorveth hummed, the sensation rumbling between their chests. “I’ve heard elves can come more than once without a refractory period?”

Iorveth’s laugh felt delicious against him,  _ inside _ him, and he shuddered. “Is that what you want, dh’oine? To be fucked until you can’t take it anymore?”

He couldn’t bite back his moan. “Fuck. Yes, gods yes.”

Iorveth’s smile was pleased and made something warm blossom in Roche’s chest. “I’ll give you everything you want,” Iorveth promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Next comes more fucking and some egg laying.


End file.
